


The Life He Needed

by incrediblytired



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Book: Eclipse, Epilepsy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Molestation, More tags to be added, Panic Attacks, Underage - Freeform, eclipse - Freeform, epileptic Seth, post fight eclipse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incrediblytired/pseuds/incrediblytired
Summary: Seth practically lives at the Cullens now. His recent flare ups of epilepsy have left him vunerable, leading to some terrible things. What happens to Seth in his post-ictal state? Will the Cullens help him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy chapter one! More to come! Please leave kudos and check out the notes and warnings for each chapter. Thanks!

After the big fight, Seth spent as much time as possible at the Cullen's. On the weekends he flocked to the house, regardless of Jacob's attendance. Seth had befriended the "enemy" family rather quickly, and was well reccepted by them. His Sunday afternoons as of late were spent watching football with Emmett. Occasionally others would join the two, but as it was mostly the pair. They would yell at the television while Seth snacked on the junk food Esme bought for him. But those were Sundays. Saturdays were different. 

Saturdays were less laid back than Sundays for a variety of reasons, but nevertheless he loved them. Saturdays Seth typically arrived in hist beaten up Mustang anywhere from nine to ten o'clock in the morning. The front door was never locked, and Seth never knocked. He always greeted Bella and Edward, often seated in the kitchen eating breakfast. Well, one of them ate breakfast. He also greeted whoever happened to be in the downstairs living area at the time. However, instead of joining the morning or breakfast activities he would move to the stairs instead. He would ascend and turn to the left, stopping in front of Carlisle's office door. He always raised his hand and knocked on this door, and was always welcomed imeadiately. The two would then sit and discuss Seth's seziures. Carlisle was very concerned that the medication he was on was working well with few side effects. Seth appreciated the concern immensely and was always completely honest with his personal, and free, doctor. After determining the medication was beneficial, Carlisle would go completely into doctor mode. He would adjust prescriptions as needed and ensure that refills were available. He would make sure the forged insurance card, a gift from Jasper, was still applicable. After everything was adjusted to Carlisle's preferences, Carlisle would hand Seth some cash for the week. Seth was given anywhere from fifty to three hundred dollars a week to "get gas" and "pay for medication." The medicine was expensive, but Seth rarely spent more than the one hundred and thirty dollars it actually cost plus gas. Carlisle had to know that he had ridiculous amaount of money left, but never asked for change. Seth never gave any. Instead he hid the remained of his cash in his car for school stuff and rainy days. 

After his mini appointment Seth would hunt down a snack and return up the stairs. Instead of the office he headed to the third floor in search of the family library. There he would sit and work on whatever he had from school that week. Seth found the Cullen's home was a calm enviroment he could work effieicently in. Edward's assistance also helped tremedously. 

Edward, in general, helped tremendously. Edward was a mix of friendly and fatherly Seth never experienced before. Edward didn't know the details of what went on with Seth outside of his weekend home, but he seemed to know he craved comfort and attention. Perhaps the information was relayed from Jasper, but it didn't matter. Seth took what he could get, and Edward gave it. He helped Seth with his homework and watched cheap movies with him. The two would discuss girls and health, even though Seth was the only one really interested in the topics. Once again, it didn't matter. At the Cullen's Seth got what he needed. At the Cullen's Seth was safe and happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING**** non con/violence/underage

It happened again. Seth wasn't sure how long he had been out or when he had the seizure, only that he had had one. He tried to focus his eyes, and gathered that he was next to the refrigerator. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, this time trying to focus on the clock across the room. He thought it read six o'clock. He needed to move. 

He closed his eyes one last time before attempting to sit up. He was surprisingly coherent; the seizure must have been awhile ago. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at himself. He was naked from the waist down and sitting in a small puddle of blood. It had happened again. He pushed himself up farther and stared down at himself, blinking back tears. He hated it. His mother had taken to self soothing after his father's death at Seth's expense. The post-ictal state left him vulnerable enough his mother was able to take advantage of him. He wasn't sure what exactly happened during those times, but what little snippets he did remember and the aftermath he found gave him enough information to put two and two together. Seth never understood why, but he knew one thing. It was Saturday. And Saturdays meant Seth could run.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been an hour and fourteen minutes since Seth looked at the clock for the first time since waking, and he was ready to leave. He had showered off the sweat and blood and vomit, and examined his rectum the best he could. He didn’t appear to be currently bleeding, so he deemed it good. He had cleaned up the kitchen and put what clothes he could find in the washing machine. His duffle bag was sitting on his bed freshly packed with clothing for the weekend. He had no reason to wait here. Prolonging his departure meant seeing his mother, and that wouldn’t do. So Seth left. 

It was 7:37 when he looked at the clock again, and decided to kill a little bit of time by purchasing an assortment of fried food from a local doughnut shop. Bella could use a shitty breakfast anyway, he thought. At 7:42, he made his way to the Cullen’s.   
When he arrived he noticed the sudden flickering on of lights, signaling that he was the only human awake at the Cullen residence. He was not surprised, as Bella didn’t wake up early on weekends. Neither did Seth, usually. Regardless, he parked his car near the front of the house and stepped out. He retrieved his duffle and doughnuts from the backseat and made his way inside. Sort of. 

Before he could even get to the door it swung open, revealing a smiling Emmett. Something must of looked off on Seth’s part because the smile quickly faded. Emmett shut the door behind the two of them and trailed Seth into the kitchen. 

“Hey kid, you good?”

“I’m okay,” Seth responded a little too hesitantly while setting his box down. He looked back up at Emmett who was giving him an oddly paternal face. Seth swallowed before beginning again.

“I think I had another seizure…” 

Emmett stuttered out a breathless “Oh God” before controlling himself and saying,

“Hey, it’s okay bro. You wanna go see Carlisle?”

Seth looked up at the older man and saw genuine concern and care. His throat felt a little tight, so he just nodded. He began to turn towards the stairs when he felt a slight guiding hand on his back. It took all Seth had not to lean into it. Instead he readjusted his duffle bag on his shoulder before heading up the stairs. 

Once he reached the top of the stairs he made way to “his room” instead of the office. “His room” was the guest room that Seth and only Seth stayed it. It was large, but fairly simple. The walls were a deep blue, but not quite navy. The furniture was a perfectly chosen assortment of browns and tans, paired with an almost white carpet. The family constantly told him to make it his own and even offered shopping trips, but Seth always declined. He would ruin it and would have to leave. So instead he left things where they were, apart from sometimes leaving bits of clothing or books there. Oddly enough, he always came back to more than he had left, but he knew Alice was to blame for that. He was quietly grateful, and let it all happen. He opened the door to the room and flipped the switch on the lamp to his left, before stepping forward to toss the duffle bag on the bed. He left the room and shut the door quietly before moving down the hall. 

When he arrived at the office door, he had barely raised his hand to knock before the door flew open. Startled, he jumped back slightly before meeting Carlisle’s face. He almost wished he hadn’t. That face was filled with concern. Absolutely filled.   
Seth went to sit in the chair across from the one that was Carlisle and kept his head down for almost a solid minute before looking up and beginning. 

“I had another one but I don’t think it was that bad and I didn’t hit my head I don’t think and it doesn’t hurt I swear I am taking my meds I promise I am so sorry please,” Seth stopped mostly because he was out of breath, but partially because of the shift in emotion on Carlisle’s face. He now wore something sad. 

“It is alright Seth, I believe you.”

Seth stared in disbelief and Carlisle just nodded.

“I do want to do a quick work up if you don’t mind…” Carlisle began again. Seth nodded his head slowly in agreement. 

And a quick work up it was. Carlisle was good at keeping things short and painless when it came to the checkups, most likely so Seth would always agree to them. When it was all over and Carlisle had determined Seth wasn’t outwardly injured in any way, Seth was dismissed. He didn’t mention the anal injury. 

He went back to his room then, unzipping his bag and placing his socks and underwear in the some of the dresser drawers. He then hung his other articles of clothing in the closet and tossed his duffle lazily at the bottom. He sighed once and went downstairs to grab breakfast. It was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy fluff

Seth woke up in a panic. He was breathing heavily and he felt tears began to leak out of his eyes. He sat up then, desperate for light. He had dreamed about his mother again. His chest kept getting tighter as he moved into a sitting position. That was when he felt it.

No. No. No. No. Dear God no. This cannot be happening. 

Seth slowly pulled back the sheets and placed his hand lightly on his crotch. It was wet. Seth had wet the bed. It happened from time to time, as it was a symptom of sexual abuse. It always happened at his house though. There it was no issue; he could clean up and move on. Not so much at the Cullen’s. He could smell the urine now and the tears were now flowing out of his eyes at an alarming rate. In just one night, he had ruined everything, figuratively and literally. 

It had been such a nice Saturday. Seth had finally gotten caught up on his history project with the help of Edward and Jasper. The three of them had managed to create a pretty fantastic diorama. They had had a wonderful time, and Jasper and Seth even bonded while Edward went downstairs to make sandwiches. It was nice. 

Then the “kids” and Esme decided to go hunting. Seth, Bella, and Carlisle had watched movies and eaten popcorn together. They were like a family. 

But there would be no more of that, thanks to Seth. He had officially ruined sheets and bedding that were God knows how expensive. And now instead of cleaning it up, he was sitting in his own mess crying. His hands were shaking and his chest was unbearably tight. He had to do something. 

He got up and fumbled his way to the lamp. He flipped it on and looked back at the bed, resisting the urge to vomit. The bed was soaked. He turned his head and choked back a sob before heading to the closet. Once there he opened the doors and dug around for spare sheets.   
Nothing. Not even a stray pillow case. Seth was thoroughly fucked. He had to tell Carlisle. 

He tried to take a deep breath but instead shuddered, and walked towards the door. He cringed inwardly and outwardly when he felt his pajama pants cling to his legs. At least Edward wasn’t home to hear his thoughts. 

The hallway was dark when he opened the door. Seth was not surprised. The Cullen’s had the corteousy to cut the lights during the night to help the humans sleep. It was a nice gesture, but now Seth had to stumble around in the dark soaking wet. He walked slowly towards Carlisle’s office, half hoping the man wasn’t in there. He wasn’t ready to face him. As he got closer, he noticed the faint light that shone underneath the door. 

Fuck. 

Seth reached the door and took a deep breath before gingerly knocking twice. The sound was faint and pathetic, but Carlisle’s voice welcomed him in anyways. Which in a way, was a bad sign. If Carlisle was just telling him to come in instead of opening the door, he was in the middle of something. Not only did Seth has to tell a vampire he wet their bed, he had to tell a busy vampire he wet their bed. 

Seth sucked in a breath before opening the door slightly and peeking just his head around it. He sniffled involuntarily, and Carlisle’s head shot up. 

“Seth?” he asked. He then looked at Seth’s tear streaked face and cocked his head. Concern filled his face and he shut the book in front of him. 

“Seth are you alright? Come in, sit down, what’s wrong?”

Seth heard the words and sniffled again before shaking his head no. He opened his mouth to speak and shut it again. He saw Carlisle start to move and he quickly spit something out. 

“I’m sorry I’m- sorry I am- so sor-ry please,” he choked in between sobs. 

“It is okay Seth,” Carlisle said in a soothing voice as he began to slide around his desk and walk towards the door.   
Seth went blind with tears and tilted his head down before moving the door out of the way to reveal his accident. He cried as quietly as he could. His body racked with sobs that made him choke out various ugly noises. He stared at the blurry floor. This was the end of his haven.

He felt a surprisingly gentle hand on his shoulder. Then another underneath his chin. The hand forced him to tilt his head up. He squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Seth,” a gentle voice said. 

Seth opened his eyes and met incredibly calm ones. The eyes looked so kind. Seth continued to cry. 

The hands moved quickly and spun Seth around in the hallway. They then led Seth towards the guest bedroom where the soaked bedding awaited. Seth was losing his ability to breathe. 

Seth wasn’t sure when they had reached the bedroom, but he felt strong arms sitting him down. A weight sunk down next to him and he was pulled into a hug. The strong but gentle arms enveloped him, and he just let it happen. They sat for a moment and Seth’s sobs died down a bit. 

Carlisle then began to speak.

“Seth? Seth listen to me. It is okay. You are okay. It was an accident. It happens. It is alright. You are fine. Everything is fine. Breathe. Breathe.”

Seth managed to calm himself further with those words, though he wasn’t sure he believed them. Seth then realized he was practically sitting IN Carlisle’s lap in wet pants. He quickly wiggled out of the embrace. Slowly, he met Carlisle’s face.

He realized he was half crouched in preparation to be hit, but Carlisle’s face held no anger. 

“I am not mad at you Seth. It is okay,” he said. 

“I didn’t mean to, I swear. I just... I had a bad dream and I don’t know what happened.” Seth responded.

“It is alright. Come now, you need to clean up. Go into the bathroom and take a shower. I will bring you new clothes and put them on the counter,” Carlisle said. 

“But I need to clean the bed,” Seth said quietly. 

“We will do it together after you are more comfortable,” Carlisle said before shooing him out of the bedroom door. 

After Seth’s shame shower he walked to the bedroom and glanced at the bed. It was completely remade with fresh sheets. He sat on the edge hesitantly. He didn’t want to go back to sleep. 

Carlisle then walked in the room and ushered him towards the head of the bed, all but tucking him in. Then of course, Carlisle actually pulled the covers up towards Seth. But not before slipping under them himself. It was strange, as Carlisle was fully clothed and didn’t sleep, but Seth didn’t really care. He allowed himself to be propped on the man’s chest and his hair lightly petted. Seth felt himself tear up again at something so intimate and parental. He sniffed and felt cold hands wipe at his tears. 

“It is alright, child. Sleep, Seth.”

And he did.


	5. Chapter 5

When Seth woke up, he was alone and his bed was dry. Seth fumbled for his phone on the night stand and checked the time. It read just after 6:30. He rolled back onto the bed and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to get up and see the family. He didn’t want to return home. He didn’t want to do anything.

But he didn’t have that luxury. The rest of the family was probably home by now, which meant Seth had to act normal. He sighed and threw the comforter off of his body. 

Seth, still clad in pajamas, walked down the stairs. He heard voices and walked more slowly to the kitchen. Carlisle and Esme were there together. Whatever they were cooking smelled amazing. The pair greeted Seth all while dancing around the kitchen. Carlisle didn’t say or do anything out of the ordinary. Perhaps things would be fine.


	6. Chapter 6

And things were fine for a while. Seth was sitting on the couch downstairs by himself watching television. There had been a miniature board game tournament earlier that day, allowing everyone time alone that afternoon.

Carlisle and Esme were outside in the garden digging around happily. The sun was not out, but their skin seemed to lightly glisten. Seth wasn’t particularly fond of the look, and avoided glancing out of the window.

Rosalie was toying with one of the cars outside, but kept coming in and out of the kitchen door for who knows what. 

Jasper had gone into one of the office to organize and fix various documents and stocks. The idea of doing so sounded boring to Seth, but Edward assured Seth that Jasper was more than happy to help with that aspect of the family’s needs. Of course, having Alice to assist would make the process go a lot more smoothly. In reality, thanks to Alice, the Cullen’s could not fail with the things they did. It was disturbing and amazing all at once.

All of the others were in their respective rooms. Seth felt a little guilty about not doing anything while most of the rest of them worked, but was still too emotionally drained from last night to care that much. 

He heard the kitchen door open and was snapped out of thought. Rosalie had come in for something. It didn’t really matter to Seth as he rose from the couch and started walking towards the downstairs bathroom. 

As he weaved around the couch he felt the left side of his face become numb. He worked his jaw once and thought nothing of it as he kept walking. He made it to the hallway before the entire left side of his body became numb. He shuffled to a stop and reached up to his face. Was something electrical burning? The oddest smell was assaulting his nostrils. 

Then it clicked. He opened his mouth to scream for help, but the world went black before he could make a sound.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note- I do not have epilepsy. This is all based off of stories from people who do. Thanks for reading!

His body was aching. He felt terrible. There was an awful taste in his mouth, there was something gurgling in his throat, and he was… wet? He wasn’t sure. He realized his eyes were closed, and with quite a bit of effort blinked them open. His eyes rolled down and closed again. He kept trying to force them open. 

“Carlisle? Carlisle! He is opening his eyes. Carlisle! Seth? Seth, are you alright?”

A voice was above him nearly screaming. Why were they screaming? Who was Seth? He was tired. Didn’t the voice know that? He opened his eyes to find it.

His eyes lolled around again and caught a glimpse of a woman. She was blonde and had some look on her face. Frustration? Irritation? He didn’t know.

He felt a hand touch pull at his face and he opened his eyes again. There was a much nicer looking blonde man there. The man pulled at his chin and said to him, “I am going to help you get everything out of your throat, okay Seth?”

Seth. Seth. He was Seth! He was Seth and somehow he knew this man. He glanced around at the room again in an attempt to identify something, but found nothing. Strange. He looked ba- OW!

The man was now hitting his back and there was vomit coming out of Seth’s mouth. He slipped into a coughing fit and soon the floor was covered in vomit, blood, and spit. The blonde man seemed to encourage this mess. Seth felt tears leaking from his eyes. Why was he vomiting? Where was he? Where did the blood come from?

Seth shifted to look at the man and found a new source of discomfort. His lower half felt absolutely disgusting. He was cold and itchy and mushy all at the same time. What had happened? Why had he made so many messes?

“Seth? Seth, you had a seizure. I know you don’t feel well. I am going to help you clean up and then let you sleep, okay?”

Seth tried to find his voice but managed nothing but a grunt. In all honesty, he didn’t mind going with the man. He felt terrible, and the man seemingly wanted to help. Seth let his eyes meet the blonde man’s. That seemed to be enough for him, as he began lifting Seth off of the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little gross, but sweet, fair warning.

Seth allowed himself to be carried bridal style down a hallway. He wasn’t really helping the familiar looking man, but he didn’t seem to mind. Seth hung limply in his arms.   
They entered a doorway at an angle, followed almost immediately by another door. Seth was then laid gently on the floor, with something soft stuffed under his head. The man flitted around the room rather quickly, gather a wide variety of items. He sat on the floor next to Seth. 

He dipped a cloth into a bowl of water and patted at Seth’s face lightly. The sticky feeling subsided as he went. Seth just stared at him openly, trying desperately to remember his name. It was on the tip of his tongue when the man spoke, breaking his thought. 

“Seth, I am going to clean you up before I help you in the bath, okay?”

Seth hummed in a response meant to be agreement. He didn’t care how at this point, he just needed to not feel gross. 

The man placed his hands on the button of Seth’s pants. Immediately, Seth began to panic. No. No. He didn’t want this. He never wanted this. He was still sore from the things his mother had done. He couldn’t handle more blood right now. The hands didn’t stop, and Seth heard the pop of a button.

“hmmhm NO!” he managed to choke out. He rolled his eyes around to meet the man’s face.

The man’s face. The man. Carlisle.

It was Carlisle. Seth was safe. 

Before the Carlisle could speak Seth spit out “Okay. Okay. Pants off.”

He realized this wasn’t much of a sentence, but he didn’t care. He didn’t need reading into his sudden panic. The Cullens couldn’t know about the things his mother did to him. They just couldn’t.

Carlisle hesitated but continued in the process. He unzipped and removed the pants expertly, pulling’s Seth’s legs to lay on top of them. Seth didn’t quite understand, but he allowed it. He was still too tired to move. 

Carlisle then gently pulled at his boxers, slightly lifting Seth’s hips to help ease the soiled garment out of place. Seth appreciated the jeans underneath him when his bottom was lowered to the ground. But at the moment, Seth did not appreciate himself.

Seth realized now why he was sticky. The smell had hit hard, and the feeling was obvious now. He had shit himself. Fuck. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt a tear leak out. He didn’t want to look at Carlisle anymore. He braced himself for what was coming next. 

And did it come. Somehow Carlisle managed to completely remove the boxers without causing any more damage, and shifted position on the floor. He pulled at Seth’s legs and adjusted them into what Seth thought was an absolutely humiliating position. He began swiping the cloth against Seth’s body, before quickly switching to a new one. Seth burned with shame and felt more tears leak out of his eyes. He wasn’t sure how Carlisle was even doing this. It was kind of him, but it was disgusting. Carlisle shouldn’t have to do this. 

Seth must have made some sort of noise, because Carlisle starting talking softly to him, “It’s okay Seth. You had a seizure. I know you uncomfortable; I am going to fix that. Shh, it is okay. You are safe, you are at my house. Shh.”

Seth cried a little more loudly, but then settled. Carlisle just kept wiping away at Seth’s genitals, moving things around as needed. Carlisle paused briefly in the cleaning to roll Seth onto his side. Seth’s face burned, as he knew this was for easier access. 

Eventually, Carlisle moved the now messy jeans away from Seth and rolled him back over. Carlisle patted Seth’s hip before getting off of the floor. Seth heard the sound of the tap running and assumed Carlisle was washing his hands. The tap switched for the bath, and Seth allowed a smile to cross his face. Finally. 

There was just one issue. Despite having just relieved himself, his bladder was nagging at him, as per usual after seizing. It always happened, but Seth didn’t know how to communicate this with Carlisle without dying of shame, so he kept quiet. Now Carlisle had come back to him, and lifted him gently off of the floor into a standing position. Seth leaned heavily into the man, uncaring of his nudity. 

Carlisle then walked the pair, surprisingly enough, to the toilet. He sat Seth down and knelt in front of him. He hooked his fingers on the hem of Seth’s shirt and then lifted it off of his body. He stood then and glanced momentarily at the bath and then back at Seth. 

“I will be back in a moment,” he said simply before gathering all of the dirty things and leaving. 

Seth was thankful for this. It all made sense, really. Carlisle was a doctor. He probably knew Seth had to pee and was hella embarrassed. It was very kind of him. 

As soon as Carlisle was out of sight, Seth urinated. He flushed the toilet and leaned back against it, another wave of exhaustion and pain hitting him. He was beyond tired. 

Carlisle appeared again and lifted him expertly into the bath, which Seth noted was filled with bubbles. Seth leaned back against it and let Carlisle work with the fresh rag. He closed his eyes and sighed. Sleep couldn’t come fast enough.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter is coming tonight or tomorrow, sorry! Please comment your thoughts and where you would like to see the story go! I have some ideas but I would love input!

Seth woke up, clean and dry, in his bed at the Cullen’s. His head felt strange and every inch of his body ached. He must have had another seizure. He tried to remember it all, but the whole thing was fuzzy.

There were partial images here and there: Rosalie standing above him yelling for Carlisle, the vague smell of shit, a wash cloth being run over him in a bathtub.   
Bathtub. 

If Carlisle cleaned him up, then Carlisle saw everything. It would be hard for a new doctor to miss the tearing and bruising on Seth’s anus, let alone one as skilled as Carlisle. It would be obvious that there was some sort of forceful penetration happening. It wouldn’t be obvious that it had come from his mother’s collection of torture toys, but it was all the same. Seth would have to come up with an excuse, and fast. 

But his mind was still numb, and nothing came to him. He sighed in a sort of half defeat and stared at the ceiling. He was so, so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter is coming tonight or tomorrow, sorry! Please comment your thoughts and where you would like to see the story go! I have some ideas but I would love input!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> This chapter contains non consensual sexual acts preformed on a minor

Somehow Seth had gotten out of the house Monday night without Carlisle asking any questions, for which he was thankful. He still didn’t have any sort of decent excuse to use. In Seth’s eyes, there was no good way to justify as severely abused anus. He tried not to worry about it, as he wouldn’t have to see any of them again until the weekend. 

He pulled up to his house and parked his car. He rested his head briefly against the steering wheel before going inside. He was still absolutely exhausted from his most recent seizure and was not ready to face his angry mother. 

As he approached the house, the kitchen light came on and his mother’s shadow flitted towards the door. Seth wanted to do nothing but turn around and drive back to the Cullen’s, but his medication was inside and the Cullen’s had probably had their fill of him. He took a deep breath and stepped into the kitchen carefully, feeling the door slam behind him. Before he knew what was happening there were fists hitting his face. Seth immediately became dizzy, the remnants of the last seizure taunting him. He threw his hands up to block the blows, but it didn’t matter. He was on the ground. The room was spinning. His stomach churned. His head ached. His eyes were fluttering. His pants were coming off.

\------------

The kitchen door slammed for the second time that night, and his mother was gone. He waited for a moment just to make sure and then began to assess his situation.   
Most noticeably, his pants were on the other side of the room. He began to scoot and reach for them when he felt it. At that point, Seth knew two things. 

1\. He was bleeding pretty badly.   
2\. There was something inside of him.

After a brief moment of panic, he began to contort on the floor. After about three minutes of odd positions and digging, Seth had done nothing beneficial. There was a hell of a lot more blood, but whatever his mother had put up there was still up there, and starting to hurt. Seth began to panic again. 

He quickly grabbed his jeans and slid them up his legs. He fished around for his keys and limped out of the door, praying Carlisle was working tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

He was speeding, but at the moment, he didn’t give a fuck. He was hurting, and he was bleeding. He was relatively close to the hospital when he gave in and pulled out his phone. Texting and driving might be bad, but so bleeding out is up there too. 

He sent a simple text to Carlisle. “Are you at hospital?”

Seth didn’t have time to put his phone down before the response came through. 

“Yes, do you need me?”

“On my way. Wheres your office”

Carlisle texted back a room number and a floor, and Seth pressed harder on the accelerator. He had never been fond of reckless driving, but pain makes you do stupid things.   
He came upon the hospital and parked in the first spot in the first lot he came across. He paused briefly before stepping out of the car to grab a jacket to put around his bloody waist. Seth cried out as he twisted, shaking and feeling tears fall before he could step out. 

Once out of the car and still, he began to half walk, half jog. He went through the doors of the hospital without speaking to the lady at the front desk; he headed straight to the elevators. 

The elevators did their job relatively quickly, and Seth awkwardly half jogging down a spotless hallway with heavy wooden doors. Seth counted the numbers in his head until he reached 238. He opened the door and shut it behind him before sliding on to the floor in a way that was probably way over dramatic. He realized his eyes were shut and he was groaning and quickly opened them. Carlisle and Edward were staring at him from across the room with surprised looks on their faces. They looked at each other once, and then started to move. 

Edward reached him first and picked him up bridal style, gasping in shock when he felt the blood pooling in the butt of Seth’s jeans. He rattled off something to Carlisle; Carlisle barked something back and left the room. Was Seth in trouble? Had he interrupted something? He should have stayed home. 

“No, no,” Edward said. “No. You’re okay, you are fine.”

He laid Seth on a couch in the room and Seth felt movement again. Edward’s head snapped up and Seth avoided his eyes. He couldn’t talk about it right now. He wasn’t ready.   
In his peripheral vision he saw Edward’s head move, and he looked back up. Edward’s mouth was moving now, probably talking to Carlisle. Seth let out a shaky breath. 

“What happened?”

Seth shook his head no. 

“It is okay, just tell me what happened.”

Seth shook his head no again. 

“Seth-“

“I’m bleeding and it’s in me and it hurts and please just help me!” Seth shouted.

Edward’s mouth went into a line and he looked up at Seth again. 

“Carlisle is on his way back with some supplies. I am going to take off your pants so he can begin as soon as he arrives, okay?”

Seth nodded his head in agreement, happy the subject was put to rest for now. He felt his pants slide off and willed himself not to panic because he was safe. Edward was safe. He wouldn’t hurt him. 

He felt Edward’s eyes on him again and looked up. He had never seen Edward look sad. 

Carlisle came in at that moment with some sort of mobile table and a cart. Then they began.


	12. Chapter 12

The object, which Seth refused to look at, was removed rather quickly. Carlisle got it out and then continued to examine the area for further damage. The whole time Edward remained on the head side of Seth’s body, all but holding his hand. Seth did not mind. 

Once Carlisle deemed everything okay, he and Edward helped Seth into a pair of scrub-like hospital pants. Seth made the mistake of looking back at the table during this, and saw the blood. A whole lot of blood. He swallowed and pulled his attention back to the task at hand.

Once dressed he was pulled to sit on the couch again. Edward went to work cleaning up the room and Carlisle squatted down in front of the couch to meet Seth’s eyes. 

“Seth,” Carlisle began.

“I’m sorry,” Seth spit out, unsure of where he was going with the phrase.

Confusion flashed across Carlisle’s features briefly, but quickly returned to concern. 

“Seth, I,” Carlisle began again. 

“Please don’t make me go home,” Seth spit out again, before realizing what it was he had said. Fuck. He had just outed himself. 

“You don’t have to go home,” Carlisle said immeadiately. He took Seth’s sudden silence as an opportunity to speak again, “You don’t have to go home, ever, if you don’t want to.   
Seth, I do need to know though, are you being hurt?”

Seth was silent.

“Seth, is someone hurting you?”

Seth felt a tear run down his cheek, and he nodded. 

“Okay. Okay. It will be okay Seth. Would you like to come home with Edward and I tonight?”

Seth nodded again and sniffled hard. He felt like he was acting like a bitch.

Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled a small smile before standing and taking over the cleaning. 

Edward looked up then and exchanged a look with Carlisle. Seth knew they were talking with one another, but at the moment didn’t care. He was still sore, and now dealing with the fact that he had possibly ruined his relationship with the Cullens. 

Edward walked over to Seth and sat on the couch next to him.

“Would you like to go and sleep now? I drove here on my own when Carlisle said you texted.”

Seth nodded a third time, for the life of him, he couldn’t find his voice.


	13. Chapter 13

The drive to the Cullen’s was not necessarily quiet, but it was peaceful. The engine was humming. The radio in Edward’s car was playing soft classical music that Seth could barely hear. Seth’s own breathing was now even, but still sounded in the car. Seth was content. Then Edward started speaking. 

“Neither Carlisle nor I intend on discussing what happened in depth to the family. We are simply going to tell them that you are injured and no longer able to go to your home. Is that okay with you?”

Seth nodded. That would be fine. He figured he couldn’t say much, the Cullen’s were letting him stay the night. 

“You know,” Edward said, “You could move in.”

Seth whipped his head around and stared at Edward. Was he serious? Living with the Cullens would be amazing, but there was no way…

Edward smiled slightly before beginning, “The family really adores you Seth, I doubt they would have a problem with it. I could discuss it with them tonight if you would like.”

Seth opened his mouth once before croaking out, “Yes.”

He thought in what he hoped was a pointed manner, “Thank you.”


	14. Chapter 14

Seth limped out of the car in way that was more than pathetic. Edward quickly came to his side and swooped him up bridal style for the second time that night, but Seth didn’t care. 

“I am going to put you in Carlisle and Esme’s room; there is no need for you to walk up the stairs.”

Seth nodded and shamelessly tightened his grip on Edward. He quietly hoped he would not have to see the family tonight. 

He didn’t. Edward entered the house through the kitchen door and went straight to the master bedroom. There were no other people in sight.

The room was one of the few in the house Seth had never seen before. He had been in the other couples’ rooms multiple times, but not this one. Esme and Carlisle had never said not to go in, but he never did. For some reason it just felt strange to try and go in when he had no true reason to. It was almost weirdly sacred in Seth’s mind. 

Edward walked inside of the bedroom with no ceremony, clearing trying to relax Seth’s mind. Which might have worked, until Seth noticed how huge the room was. 

It was easily three times the size of the guest room Seth stayed in upstairs. Seth now understood why it was the only bedroom on the first floor. The massive room was painted a deep shade of red with black and gold accents. Gorgeous older paintings as well as modern art pieces covered the walls. There was beautiful ornate furniture everywhere. Couches, end tables, a vanity, a bed, and more were all strategically placed in the room. There was-

“Seth, I am going to put you down now, okay?” Edward said, pulling Seth from his thoughts. He was then laid in the beautiful bed in the room, with the comforter pulled over him. 

Seth briefly mused over the fact that this was the second time a Cullen man had essentially tucked him in, before remembering Edward wasn’t supposed to know about him wetting the bed. 

Fuck. Now Edward knew. Seth cursed his own thoughts before meeting Edward’s face. There was not much there in terms of disgust, it seemed to be strictly concern. Edward’s eyes met Seth’s and he smiled sympathetically before patting Seth’s arm. 

“The bathroom is through that door,” Edward said as he pointed, “and the closet through that door. If you need anything in the night, let me know. Carlisle will be home soon. Goodnight Seth.”

Edward walked to the door and flicked off the light before exiting. Seth closed his eyes for a moment, and suddenly, he was asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thanks for all the comments and kudos. I would really like some feedback regarding where you all would like the story to go, and the things you would like to see happen. Thanks so much in advance, your truly, tired.

Seth awoke alone, but not uncomfortably so. The room was now lit with a variety of lamps that Seth didn’t recall being on last night. Someone must have been in. That thought was slightly more unsettling then waking up alone. Did they watch him while he slept? He didn’t know if he should feel flattered or disturbed.

He crawled out of bed slowly. He scooted his way off of the mattress and carefully pulled himself into a standing position. It hurt like a bitch. He took a step towards the door, having already decided he would go upstairs to get ready for the day, and a sharp shot of pain ran somewhere deep inside of him. He quickly changed his mind and headed to the bathroom in the bedroom. 

After a moment of hobbling, Seth pushed open the door and flicked on the light. He walked in the bathroom and tried to ignore how ornately beautiful it all was.

Surprisingly, some of his clothes from upstairs were sitting on the counter, along with a toothbrush. He made a mental note of this as he looked around. When he realized there was no toilet in sight, he began opening doors. Surely one existed, right? The Cullen’s kept up appearances. He tried to remember if the other bathroom’s aside from the guest’s had toilets, but could not. Maybe he would have to hobble upstairs after all. 

The second door he opened was not filled with towels and soaps, but held a toilet. He went in and awkwardly debated on whether or not to close the door before doing so. He urinated quickly, and hobbled back out to wash his hands. 

After washing his hands, he brushed his teeth and ran a few fingers through his hair, trying to make it into something other than a bird’s nest. 

After the not so successful grooming attempt, Seth began to remove his clothing. He noticed that the makeshift hospital pants hand a spot of blood on them, and made a mental note to check the bed. He pulled on the new pants and groaned at the pain contorting caused. 

After the pants, Seth removed his shirt. His face twisted as he raised his arms, wondering briefly if he had smelled this bad when Edward carried him in last night. He reached for the new shirt and picked up the folded item quickly, further surprised when a stick of deodorant fell out of it. Huh. The Cullens were more aware of humanity than he thought. 

Newly clothed and fresh smelling, Seth gathered his clothes and walked out to look for blood. After a thorough inspection of the bed, which he deemed clean, he stood up and straight as he could and walked out of the door, ready to face the day. 

Sort of. He assumed Edward had discussed him moving in with the family in the night. He hoped it went well. He hoped it all would be well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thanks for all the comments and kudos. I would really like some feedback regarding where you all would like the story to go, and the things you would like to see happen. Thanks so much in advance, your truly, tired.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Cullens, oops. Sorry about the whole not updating thing.  
> By the way, I was thinking about making this into a series? I just have ideas for so many one shots. Let me know what you think!

While Seth wasn’t exactly used to being pampered first thing in the morning, he found he didn’t particularly mind it. He had left the bedroom in preparation for anything. He half expected a nightmare; he expected the Cullens to shun him. He was wrong. 

Upon reaching the living room he immediately ran into Esme. She was made up as always, and carrying a platter that contained an array of breakfast foods. She coerced him into a sitting position on the couch, placed the platter on one of the nearby tables, and covered him with a blanket. Seth, unsure of what to do, let it happened. 

After Seth was sufficiently tucked in, Esme put the tray in his lap and instructed him to eat. And so, Seth ate. 

 

1234567890

 

In hindsight, the never fading smile should have given it away. 

In short, the Cullens were insane. Seth had finished breakfast rather quickly, and before he knew it Esme was back again to take the tray from him, and then hover around the living room. Seth thought nothing of this, really, and tried to relax into the couch. Keyword being tried. 

Slowly but surely every member of the Cullen family filed into the downstairs living area. Emmett and Jasper were the first, saying nothing to Seth but a quick hello before turning to their cellphones. Following the two came Edward and Bella, who squeezed together in a chair while completely ignoring Seth. The pair whispered and giggled to each uncaring of Seth on the couch. This, in a way, upset Seth. He figured at least Edward would check on him after last night? 

Seth did not have much time to dwell before Alice came bouncing in all but dragging Rosalie behind her, babbling about some big shopping trip she would “have” to do. Neither of the women said anything to him.

At this point Seth was getting somewhat upset. No one in the living room was even looking at him at this point. He was about to say something when Carlisle began to descend the stairs, followed by Alice flitting out of the room. The motion was so quick it made Seth dizzy, and when he refocused Carlisle was in the center of the room and Alice was by his side with a cupcake in hand. Cupcake? What the hell was Alice doing with a—

“Alright,” Carlisle began, focusing all of the room’s attention on him. 

“Congratulations!!!!” Alice yelled. 

Seth was confused. Edward was stifling a laugh, Emmett was laughing, and Carlisle looked mildly bewildered. 

With a sigh, Carlisle turned to look at Alice and just motioned her to go on. 

“Welcome to the family, Seth!” Alice yelled before extending the cupcake. “Don’t worry, we made Bella make them.”

Seth glanced at Bella, who was now blushing before looking back at Alice and Carlisle. 

“… What?” Seth said. 

“The family has voted. And we would love for you to become a part of our family, Seth,” Carlisle said. 

Seth stared at him for a moment before smiling. Who the hell decided to bake cupcakes for this? Seth didn’t care. He was beyond happy. He could finally be safe. He could finally have a family. He swallowed quickly before whispering out a thank you and reaching for his cupcake. All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Cullens, oops. Sorry about the whole not updating thing.  
> By the way, I was thinking about making this into a series? I just have ideas for so many one shots. Let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Waking up at the Cullen’s in the middle of the week was odd, but strangely comforting. After yesterday’s miniature celebration, the family had gone about their normal day. Except Alice.

Alice spent all of yesterday chasing down Seth and begging him to go shopping with her. 

“Please Seth! You have nothing else to do today!”

“Please Seth! We can go wherever you want. All the stores.”

“Please Seth!”

“This weekend, at least, right? You are going to run out of clothes!”

Alice did have a point there. He would eventually run out of clothes. However, he was somewhat wary of going out in public alone with Alice. He was an epileptic, after all. Things could go downhill fast if he had a seizure. Nevertheless, he eventually told her that this weekend, for sure, they would shop. Some. 

But today was a new day. The sun was bright, the birds were chirping, and—holy shit. School. Seth hadn’t been to school the past three days. 

This set Seth into an absolute panic. He was going to fail everything. If he failed everything he wouldn’t get the class credits. When he didn’t get the class credits he wouldn’t be able to go to the next grade. If he doesn’t go to the next grade he will never graduate. If he doesn’t graduate he-

“Seth?” Emmett said from his doorway. “I think Carlisle wants to see you.” 

Seth looked up from his panic wide eyed and nodded at Emmett. Emmett looked a little freaked out, but simply patted the doorway and walked away. 

After a moment, Seth processed what he had actually said and got out of bed. He figured pajamas would be fine for whatever this was, and made his way towards the office. 

Halfway there Seth realized he could voice his academic concerns to Carlisle, and prepared what he was going to say. 

When he arrived at the office he knocked, and the door swung open. Seth less than eloquently blurted out, “I need to go to school.” 

Carlisle smiled lightly before urging him to sit. Seth did and listened somewhat patiently. Carlisle explained that he was excused from school the entire week, as Carlisle explained   
to the school that his seizures were worsening. 

“That’s not a lie, Seth. You have had two seizure in the past week. That’s a lot more frequent than usual. Though they could be stress related, I would like to do a quick work up and monitor you…” 

Seth allowed it. Carlisle poked and prodded (sort of) and Seth just let him. 

“And how is your back today, Seth?”

Seth stared at Carlisle for a moment. Carlisle just looked at him pointedly. Then, Seth realized. They were doing code names now. Cool.

“It is still kinda sore, but other than that fine,” Seth replied. 

“Good. I want to look at it later.” 

And with that, Seth was dismissed. He pulled himself out of the chair and made his way towards his bedroom. His bedroom. Not the guest room, his room. He didn’t think that would ever not be strange. 

He went to the closet and pulled down jeans and a tee shirt before reaching into the drawer and pulling out a pair of underwear. He then made his way down the hall to the bathroom. 

Once in the bathroom he peeled of his shirt and pushed down his pajama pants. He looked at his body in the mirror and stared. There were bruises in all sorts of places bruises shouldn’t be. He sighed once, remembered where he was, and then turned on the water. He had a new life now. Things would be fine.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I didn't die or abandon this work. Surprise!

His shower was kind of the worst idea ever. Every time he bent in anyway, pain shot through his body. Even the longer he stood, the more uncomfortable he became. Despite this, he knew he was fairly disgusting at this point, therefore, a shower it would be. 

Once done cleaning himself, he stepped onto the fluffy mat with a tired huff and wrapped a towel around himself. He closed the toilet lid and sat for a moment, ignoring the pain as he did so. He reached for the phone on the counter, and saw that the time read just after 7 o’clock. His stomach dropped. 

Everyone had taken yesterday off for the mini-celebration. Today the “kids” would be expected back at school, and Carlisle at work. That meant he would be home with Esme.  
Not that Seth didn’t love Esme. In fact, Seth adored her. She was a wonderful woman who was always more than happy to help. And Seth was incredibly grateful for that.  
But he really didn’t want to stay home alone with her today. 

Anything thing could go wrong today. The list was absolutely enormous. For one, he could have a seizure. With his luck, it would a bad one, too. He would wake up covered in pee and puke and wouldn’t even remember who Esme was. Then he would panic because he couldn’t remember anything, and then he would have to pee again. This process of unfortunate events would only continue until Seth basically had a panic attack and Esme would be completely beside herself. 

For two, he could start bleeding again. He felt very tender down there, and was afraid that any wrong movement could cause the bleeding to start again. Then he would either bleed on the pretty couch, or Esme would notice and lose her shit. And then of course, she would know. 

Okay, so maybe the list wasn’t enormous. Still, Seth really didn’t want to have to stay essentially alone today. 

He tried to push the thoughts aside as he got dressed and ready for the day. Miraculously, his toothbrush and deodorant had made its way upstairs, and he was again silently grateful to whoever had had the forethought. 

Once completely ready he made his way to the upstairs living area, where he was surprised to see the rest of the Cullens. Esme and Carlisle were hugging goodbye, and the rest were donning backpacks for school. Everyone except Edward. 

Seth looked at Edward with a raised eyebrow, and Edward smiled at him. 

“I’m home sick today.”

Seth immediately sighed an inward sigh of relief. Today would be fine.


End file.
